falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Carl Applebottom
You should have a better explanation for the family's wealth; people don't spontaneously come to be major shareholders in a big company. Were they given the shares, were they already wealthy, did they use their life savings to buy up all they could during the IPO, or is there another reason? *He cut off the hands of more than one person if I read that correctly and then got in to Harvard with no problems. Cutting off the hands of one person, let alone multiple people is a very high profile act of revenge. You need to go into detail as to how he escaped punishment or come up with something less obvious. *I may be wrong, but I don't think the military hands out promotions just for killing a lot of people; it presents a very savage image. You should consider substituting something like an act of valor, a friendship with an officer who recognizes his potential, or a shortage of NCOs on the front. *Washington State or Washington D.C.? --OvaltinePatrol 22:21, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :As far as I can tell, promotions are given after displays of competence, bravery, and leadership. If you kill a lot of people, they might give you some sick medals, though. --Twentyfists 22:32, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Twenty an OP remember in fallout when they showed the murder of a canadain by the U.S. troops as patriotic? He cut their hands not cut them off. it was a show of what he could do. D.C. their family was investors of Nuka Cola in the founding days.--Victor Hyde 22:36, January 26, 2011 (UTC) That was shown as patriotic because the Canadians were rebelling. You could easily rewrite it by saying that Carl took control of his squad after their superior officer had been shot, and his leadership allowed them to hold back a Chinese advance. Also, saying that they invested early does not answer how the family got their wealth, as investors usually have some extra money lying around to begin with. Where did that money come from? Shipping? Trade in pharmaceuticals? Selling firearms? Also, it should probably be in the article, not on the talk page. --Twentyfists 22:43, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ill add it in after i feed the horses--Victor Hyde 22:46, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I thought i'd go ahead and put up a character Template, that always helps readers.---Seqeu0 07:05, January 27, 2011 (UTC) His parents were major investors in Nuka-Cola 79 years before Nuka-Cola was invented.--OvaltinePatrol 23:47, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if the picture is what you were looking for, but hey...it's better than no picture at all. Obviously, if you don't like, just remove it from the page and don't forget to put it up for deletion afterwards--Seqeu0 15:54, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Still need to give some kind of explanation as to how he got away with cutting off the hands of two people pre-war. It wasn't exactly a lawless wasteland yet.--OvaltinePatrol 17:51, May 3, 2011 (UTC)